Leader of Men
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Derek and Casey seem to know everything about Derek's pal Alexander, but what happens when they find out that he is the heir to run a long forgotten club? Remake of Love and Pranks and Funeral of Hearts
1. The Prank That Started It All

**AN: This is a remake of two of my stories combined into one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: The Prank That Started It All**

_A man is only as powerful as the company he keeps, or the people that he protects his company from._

_Alexander Meisterman Sr._

* * *

Derek Venturi loved pranking his stepsister Casey. He loved it so much, that he brought his friend Alexander in on it. Alexander moved in to the house about 3 minutes away from his own (Derek's) home about a year ago. Soon after, Derek and Alexander became fast friends. Derek asked Alexander about his parents, and Alexander sadly told him about how he lost both of his parent before he turned 10 years old. Now he is being raised by his brother Seth, who he lives with, and the oldest of the three, Melissa.

Getting back on track, Casey knew that Derek and Alexander were the ones pranking her, because every time that Alexander hung out with Derek, Derek had done something to Casey, and Alexander was there to share the blame and to face the wrath of the teenage brunette, and Derek forgot to mention that Casey could hit like a boxer, and Alexander had to find that out, painfully of course...

One day, Derek was sitting at his computer, while Alexander was laying on his bed. Derek had done something to Casey's stuff, but of course Derek forgot to mention that to his friend.

"Derek, just what are you doing?" Alexander asked his pal.

"Homework." Derek said. Alexander let out a chuckle of disbelief. He walked over and looked at what Derek really was doing.

"You're playing video games!" Alexander said, playfully smacking Derek in the arm. Alexander tossed himself onto Derek's bed again.

"Anyways," Derek said, turning his attention away from the screen. "What's been up with you?"

"Nothing much. I'm turning seventeen this Friday." Alexander said sadly.

"Turning 17 could be a happy time for you, why do you sound so down?" Derek asked.

"My brother is going to be out of town for my birthday, that's why." Alexander said. Derek knew that Alexander's brother, Seth, owned a big skate shop, and that he had to fly out of town frequently.

"Don't be angry, at least you will be able to sit at home alone on your birthday, and maybe you should invite your girlfriend over since there will be no one there." Derek said slyly.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Derek." Alexander said. "But you knew that, since I already told you yesterday."

"Why don't you ask out Casey?" Derek asked. Derek saw Alexander's face grew bright red. Derek had always knew that Alexander had a crush on Casey, now he was going to make him miserable about it.

"So, have you told Casey about your crush on her?" Derek asked.

"NO, and if you tell her, I'll break your fingers." Alexander said, in an 'I mean it' voice.

"Maybe she'll take pity on you and have a pity make out session with you." Derek teased.

"I'm going home." Alexander said, walking towards Derek's bedroom door.

"Oh come on, I'm kidding!" Derek said, trying to bring his friend back.

"No I have to go anyway, Seth wants me back home." Alexander said, calmly walking out the door. "Later, Derek."

"Later." Derek said as Alexander left the room. Derek went back to his computer, ignoring the homework on his bed. Just as he was about to dose off...

"DEREK!" A very familiar voice screamed. Derek knew that at that moment Casey had just figured out what "they" did.

He soon heard frantic running, and Alexander ran back into his room, and slam the door behind her.

"Okay, jackass, what did you do to her this time?" Alexander said out of breath.

"What's up?" Derek asked, as if he had no idea what was happening. He soon heard frantic knocking on his door, more like someone trying to beat down the door.

"What do you mean, 'What's up'?" Alexander whispered. "I am trying to go home, and out of nowhere, Casey screamed at the top of her lungs. Now I know that you did something to her, so I will ask again. What did you do to her?"

"The only thing that I did was I put toothpaste into her shampoo, and shampoo in her toothpaste, that's all." Derek said innocently. Alexander smacked his head in total disbelief.

"You are really something, you know that?" Alexander said. "I need to get home, but with Casey on a war path, how am I going to do that?"

"Go out the window." Derek suggested. Alexander walked over to Derek's bedroom window, and looked down. The only thing that might break his fall would be the plants at the bottom, which were roses. Perfect.

"Derek! Open up! I know that you and Alexander are in there!" Casey yelled. Derek opened the window, and looked at his friend.

"Time to make a choice." Derek said. Alexander looked towards the door, and then right back at the small drop down below. He decided that he would take the drop. Alexander hopped onto the roof, took a deep breath, and dropped down below. Derek saw that he landed safely, and Alexander waved towards Derek.

"I'm out of here, and Derek, if you make me do that again, I'll kill you myself." Alexander threatened. Derek waved off Alexander as he limped home.

"Someday, I'm going to kill that kid." Alexander told himself. He walked home, trying to get this day out of his mind...

* * *

**AN: How was it? Stay tuned for more!**


	2. A Not Forgotten Birthday

**AN: Just a quick note, I had to change the title because it was too long. As Alexander prepares for his 17 th birthday, little does he know that he has a big surprise in store.**

**Chapter Two: A Not Forgotten Birthday**

Alexander sat on his front porch, waiting for his brother to come back. He went to talk with Nora and George about something, but what and why was a mystery to Alexander. He looked up, and saw that Seth was jogging back to the house. He hopped up the steps, and sat next to Alexander.

"What is going on?" Alexander asked his older brother.

"Here." Seth reached into his pocket, and pulled out $300 and gave it to Seth. "This is your gift from me. Happy birthday."

"Thanks. But why are you giving me this now, and why were you talking to Nora and George just now?" Alexander asked his big brother.

"Well, since I am going out of town in about an hour, I have to tell you something." Seth said. Alexander knew that he wasn't going to like this.

"Alright, tell me." Alexander said, bracing himself for the worse.

"Well, seeing as how I don't want you here alone, I talked to Nora and George, and they decided that you can stay with them for the week that I am gone." Seth said. Alexander jumped out of the seat he was in.

"No way!" Alexander yelled. "I am not staying with them! Why can't I stay with Melissa at least?"

"She lives a mile away, and she is busy with her detective work." Seth said. "And besides, you are going to be staying in the same house as Casey."

Alexander heard enough. He grabbed a nearby broom, and began chased Seth off the steps.

_Man, this is going to be a long week..._

* * *

Alexander threw his suitcase in a corner of Derek's room. It was the afternoon on a Wednesday, and he was now alone on the week of his birthday. He was with friends, sure, but he knew that he was without his family. Things weren't going his way.

"Dude, what's wrong? You have been fuming the entire time that you have been here." Derek told his friend.

"It's not the fact that I'm staying here, but it's the fact that I'm spending my birthday alone and without my family." Alexander said. "I like your family no problem, and they like me. The problem is that they aren't my family. I wanted to spend time with people that respected me and loved me, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Derek said. "You know what would get your mind off of this? A prank on Casey."

"Fine with me, what do you have in mind?" Alexander asked, quickly changing gears.

"Well, Casey's not in her room right now, so what would you think that the best thing to do would be to prank her?" Derek asked.

"Put some flower into her hair dryer, and as soon as she uses it, it will blast it into her face." Alexander said, laughing.

"Sure. I like it." Derek said, nodding his head in agreement. "Let's do it."

* * *

Alexander was sitting in Derek's room when they heard a motorcycle roar up the street. It came to a stop right in front of Nora and George's home, and Alexander immediately knew who it was.

"Man, I knew he was coming here." Alexander said, hopping off the bed, and heading for the door.

"Alexander, who's that?" Derek asked curiously.

"My uncle. Come and meet him." Alexander said. He opened the door, and walked downstairs to meet him. Alexander and Derek walked outside, and his 'uncle' walked up to Alexander and gave him a hug.

"Alexander, it's good to see you." He said, messing with his hair. Derek looked at this man, and saw that on his right forearm, were the letters F.O.C., along with several other tattoos on his other arm.

"Hey, Jack, what's up? Why are you here?" Alexander asked.

"I came to take you some where with me." Jack said. Alexander sat there for a minute, and then it dawned on him why he was here, and where he was going.

"Oh, I get it." Alexander said, smiling. "Derek, I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Fine by me." Derek said. Alexander smiled, and hopped in the front passenger's seat of his truck, and drove off with his uncle.

* * *

Alexander knew all to well where he was going. He was going straight to his late father's old garage. Jack led him to the back of the garage, and he knew the two other men that were there as well.

"Lance, Gregg, it's good to see you again." Alexander said calmly.

"Man, you are looking just like your old man." Gregg said, his greasy black hair down over his face.

"Yeah he does." Lance said. "Jack, is he ready?"

"Yeah, I think he is." Jack replied. "Give him the piece."

Alexander looked to Lance, who gave him a 9mm hand gun.

"Why are you giving me this for?" Alexander asked the three.

"Target practice." Jack said. "See those five bottles down there? I want you to shoot and break all of them."

Alexander sat there for a minute, and slowly aimed the gun down range. He took a deep breath, and fired. Alexander saw to his surprise that he hit all of them.

"Nice! 5 out of 5 on your first try!" Gregg said.

"Your dad would be proud." Jack said. Alexander was about to give the gun back, but Jack motioned for him to keep it.

"I can't keep this!" Alexander exclaimed. "I'm not at home, and my sister is a cop. She'll go nuts if she knows that I have this!"

"Fine, I'll keep it until Friday." Jack said. Alexander knew what was coming, and he was prepared to say no to the life that was coming. He sighed, and followed Jack back to his truck.

* * *

**AN: Alexander will finally work up the nerve to ask Casey out, and her response triggers the main plot of the story. R&R!**


	3. Time To Tell It All

**AN: As Alexander arrives home, he runs into his sister, and then later he reveals some details about his past to Nora and George. Just what is he hiding?**

**Chapter Three: Time To Tell It All**

Alexander drove to the front of the house with Jack inside, sitting in the passenger's seat. Just as Alexander was about to get out of the truck, he saw a very familiar car sitting in front of the Venturi and McDonald household.

"Shit." Alexander hissed.

"What?" Jack said in a clueless voice.

"What the hell you mean 'what'?" Alexander said. "Look at that car! It's Melissa. She's here, and she knows that you took me out. What are you going to say to her?"

"Nothing." Jack said, getting out of the truck, and walking over to his motorcycle.

"Nothing at all?" Alexander said.

"I'm out of here. Later." Jack said, hopping on his bike. He started up the motorcycle, and left. Alexander sighed, and walked up to the house. As soon as he reached the door, Derek opened the door, and let him in.

"Is my sister here?" Alexander asked Derek.

"Yeah. She's in the dining room, talking to George and Nora." Derek answered his friend.

"What are they talking about?" Alexander asked.

"From what I heard, mostly about you." Derek said. Alexander groaned, and made a move to head up the stairs. He was half way up the stair when his sister walked in and caught him.

"Greetings little brother, how are you on this fine Thursday?" Melissa asked. Alexander sulked down the steps, and walked over to his sister.

"I take it that you are here to say 'Happy Birthday' and what not?" Alexander said.

"Yeah, and I was here to make sure that you are acting the way me and Seth told you to." Melissa said in a motherly tone.

"I have been well behaved." Alexander said, shooting a look at Derek, and nudging him.

"Yeah he has." Derek answered.

"Well, I have to go." Melissa said, giving Alexander a hug. "I'll be by tomorrow, and you better keep him out of trouble, or else."

That last statement was directed at Derek, and she flashed her detective's badge at him.

Derek nodded, and his sister walked out of the house.

"Wow, your sister is really something." Derek said.

"Yeah, she really is." Alexander said, watching his sister leave.

"So, is she seeing anybody?" Derek asked.

"She is ten years older than you." Alexander said. "Plus, I don't think that she is a real fan of yours. She thinks that you are a bad influence on me."

"I am not!" Derek said defensively.

"I know that." Alexander said.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked.

"To talk to Nora and George." Alexander said.

* * *

"Your sister seems nice." George told Alexander.

"Yeah, but she is always on me about school, work and stuff." Alexander said.

"Yeah, well she just wants what is best for you." Nora said. Alexander smiled, and sat down in an empty chair.

"What did the three of you talk about, if you don't mind me asking." Alexander asked.

"Nothing much, why?" George said.

"Nothing, just curious." Alexander smiled. George smiled, and left the room, giving Nora and Alexander the room to themselves.

"Alexander, is there something on your mind?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, I have been thinking about my parents, and how they aren't here with me anymore." Alexander said sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Nora asked. Alexander knew that this was coming.

"No, it's all right, I knew that I was going to have to tell you sooner or later." Alexander said. He took a deep breath, and began his tale.

"It was about ten years ago." Alexander began. "I was sitting upstairs in my house, which Melissa lives in now, and I was just playing in my room. My mom was no saint, and neither was my dad. Basically, they both got arrested earlier in their lives for various things, but it isn't worth mentioning now. Anyway, getting back on subject, as I was sitting in my room, I suddenly heard someone kicking in our front door, and while I quietly went to the top of the stairs to watch what was happening, I saw this man shoot my mother in the head. She fell to the ground, bleeding. Being only seven years old, I knew that if I went to try and help my mother, this man was going to kill me too. So I just sat there, and cried because of what I saw."

"Alexander, I'm..." Nora tried to say something that made him feel better, but he raised his hand, making a motion for her to stop talking.

"Don't." Alexander said sternly. "It happened in the past, and I want to remember it. I made a promise that if I find the man who did that, I would make sure that he would pay for his crimes, and that is one of the reasons that Melissa is a cop, to make sure that someone remembers what happened to our mom, and also to make sure that she could keep an eye on me and Seth, because she thinks that we can be trouble makers."

"You are lucky that you have an older brother and sister that both want what is best for you." Nora said.

"I know." Alexander said. "I love them, but damn it if they don't get on my last nerve."

"Well, that's family for you." Nora said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, it's my family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything." Alexander smiled. Before he could speak again, he heard a large scream coming from upstairs that shook the whole house. Casey came downstairs, looking white, and I mean literally.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Alexander said quietly to himself.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, Alexander watches over Lizzie, Marti and Edwin, then Casey tells Alexander something that she can't take back. R&R!**


	4. Rise of a Leader

**AN: Who knew that what Casey said out of anger would set off a chain of events that brings two families into it?**

**Chapter Four: Rise of a Leader**

Alexander and Derek had the honor of watching Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti on that Thursday evening. Derek was less than responsible, and Alexander knew that he was the one that was going to have to keep those three in line.

Alexander could relate to all three of them. He could relate to Edwin because he had an older brother that would terrify him at that age, and still does could relate to Lizzie because they both had siblings to look up to. Lastly, Alexander and Marti were both the youngest children in their families.

Edwin sort of looked up to Alexander, as Lizzie and Marti had childish crushes on him.

"Man, I wish I could get to my stuff that is in my house, because just sitting here is boring, isn't it?" Alexander asked the three.

"What do you suggest that we do?" Edwin asked. Alexander thought about it for about a minute, and he soon got an idea. He decided that since Derek was upstairs, possibly sleep, knowing him, and decided to play a prank on him.

Alexander got some flower, and scooped it into his hand. He slowly approached the sleeping Derek. With Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti watching him from the doorway, Alexander let a smile grace his face, and threw the flower right into his face.

Alexander, Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti ran from his room, and it wasn't until about five minutes later, Derek came down, face looking white as a ghost, literally.

"Cute. I am going to get you back, you know that right?" Derek said angrily.

"I know, and I look forward to it." Alexander said. Derek growled and walked back upstairs just as Nora and George arrived home.

* * *

Out of the two of them, Derek and Alexander, Alexander was the one who always felt a little bad when the two of them would prank Casey. He decided to try and apologize for having baby powder blow into her face. He walked upstairs, and he caught her just as she was walking out of the bathroom. Alexander knew that this was going to be bad, but how bad it was going to be was not known yet.

"Casey?" Alexander said, trying to get her attention. Casey turned around, and shot him an evil glare.

"What?" She snapped at him. Alexander knew that he had this coming, so he better take it and try to apologize for that prank that he and Derek pulled.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for pulling that prank earlier." Alexander said. "If I could, I want to try and make it up to you."

"Don't bother. It wouldn't make a difference coming from someone like you." Casey said coldly.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Alexander asked her.

"Someone who's parents are dead from being criminals." Casey said anger rising. "Alexander, you are the most selfish, arrogant man that I wished that I have never met. I never want to see you again for as long as I live."

Casey walked into her room, and slammed the door. Alexander stood there, absolutely crushed at what she had told him. What made what she said hurt more is that Alexander really did have deep feelings for her.

* * *

As Alexander laid wide awake on the floor, he kept replaying what Casey said to him in his mind. He would not be able to get over this for the life of him. He looked over at the clock on Derek's dresser, and saw that it was 12:01 AM. Alexander sighed, and knew that he was officially 17 years old.

_Man, this is some way to start my birthday. _Alexander thought to himself. He let a tear fall from his face, and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

Derek awoke about six hours later to find Alexander tying up his shoes. Alexander knew that his friend was awake, but he didn't acknowledge him.

"Dude, what are you doing up this early in the morning?" Derek asked.

"I have something to do." Alexander said coldly. Derek looked at his face, and it was obvious to him that Alexander was crying, but why?

"Are you alright, dude?" Derek asked.

"Fine couldn't be better." Alexander said. He grabbed his book bag, and was out the door before Derek could stop him. Derek shrugged his shoulders, and went back to sleep.

* * *

After about an hour, Alexander arrived at the state prison. The reason that he was here, was to visit his father's eldest friend, who was serving a sentence for manslaughter. Alexander wanted to talk to him about leadership.

Alexander sat in a visitor's lounge of the prison, and watched as they lead Martin Brady towards the area where Alexander waited. Besides Martin's long black hair, and his orange jumpsuit, he actually looked happy to see Alexander.

"Well, it figures that I was going to be seeing you today." Martin said, smiling at Alexander. "Man, you really look like your father."

"So I've heard." Alexander said. "You do know why I am here, right?"

"Yeah, and let me guess, your answer is no, right?" Martin asked.

"I want to do it." Alexander said, surprising Martin.

"Really? Wow, that made my day." Martin laughed. "Well, I'll send word to Jack to set everything up. But if your sister comes out here to ask questions, I'm not telling her a damn thing."

"Fine with me." Alexander said. "Thanks, for everything."

"No problem." Martin said. "The club has and always will look out for you."

Alexander smiled and walked out of the waiting room. Martin smiled as he watched his friend leave.

_Jesus, I hope that I am making the right decision. _Alexander thought as he hopped into his truck, and drove away from the prison knowing of the next location he had to visit.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. A New Leader Is Revealed

**AN: A long forgotten crew gets a new leader. Just who is it, though?**

**Chapter Five: A New Leader Is Revealed**

After Alexander left the prison after visiting an old friend, he decided that he should and needed to go and visit Jack at his job. Which meant going to his car shop, and Alexander knew that he would find him there. Not long after pulling into his car shop, Jack came out, and met him at his truck.

"Alright, Martin just sent word that you want to follow in your father's footsteps." Jack said. "Now, I need to ask you. Are you 100% sure that you want to do this?"

"I am a 1000% sure that I want to do this." Alexander said coldly. "I want to do this. I really do."

"Fine, let's go." Jack said, hopping into Alexander's truck. "Man, your sister and brother are both going to go bat shit nuts when she finds out that I am helping you do this."

"Let me worry about that. You just shut up, and enjoy the ride." Alexander said with no emotion at all.

"All right, first swing by the tattoo shop, I have a guy there that can and will help you get the tattoos that you will need." Jack said.

"Thanks, let's go." Alexander said, seeming to cheer up a little bit.

"Are you alright? You seem to have something on your mind." Jack stated, noting the sort of hurt and angered look on his face.

"I'm fine let's just go and do this, okay?" Alexander answered, almost yelling at him.

Jack sighed, and just sat there as Alexander drove off, leaving the subject and question about as to why he was really why he was doing this alone.

* * *

Derek was standing at his locker, talking to his friends when Casey walked up.

"What?" Derek asked her.

"Have you seen Alexander?" Casey asked looking around. "I haven't seen him all day."

"He's not here." Derek responded. "He left early this morning, and I don't know where he is. Probably went somewhere with his family, knowing him."

"I hope that he is alright." Casey said, looking nervous.

"Wait, did you say something to him?" Derek asked her.

"No, why?" Casey lied.

"Just asking." Derek said, leaving with his friends.

Casey sighed, and stood there, knowing that wherever and whatever Alexander is doing, she is at least partially responsible for this turn of events.

Casey sighed, and went off to her class.

* * *

"There, all done. Just keep the bandages on for a couple of days, and you will be fine." The Tattoo Artist said, after he placed the last bandage onto Alexander big tattoo on his back. Alexander slowly stood up, and looked at the tattoos on his arms as well. He liked what he saw, of course. One arm had F.O.C. written in big English letters and the other had '4 Life' on the other arm.

"Thanks." Jack said, handing the artist some money for the tattoos. He gathered Alexander, and left.

"I'll drive." Jack said, getting into the truck, as Alexander carefully followed.

"So, where are you going next? Back to Derek's?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Alexander said. "I'm staying in the empty room in the clubhouse."

"Why?" Jack asked. "Just what in the world happened over there?"

"Nothing that I want to bring up again." Alexander said, eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

Jack knew that he wasn't going to get anything else from him tight now, so he decided to leave it alone, for now at least.

* * *

Melissa picked up the cell phone, and dialed Alexander's number. Straight to voice mail. She figured that he turned off his cell phone right before going to school, but when she saw that it was half past 2:00 PM, she tried to call her little brother one more time. Again, she got no answer. She knew right then that something was wrong, so she grabbed her jacket, and headed out for his school. Praying that everything is alright with her little brother.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Melissa arrived in front of the school that Alexander attended. She hoped out of her car and strolled inside. Right before she went to the office, she saw that Derek and Casey talking to each other. Melissa strolled right up to step siblings.

"Where's Alexander?" Melissa asked sternly.

"I don't know." Derek said. "He left early this morning, and I haven't seen him since then."

"So he wasn't here all day, was he?" Melissa asked the two.

"Nope. He wasn't." Derek said. Melissa looked at Derek, and knew that he was telling the truth, but when she looked at Casey, she knew that she was hiding something.

"Anything you want to say to me?" Melissa asked her.

"No." Casey said quickly. Melissa, knowing better, knew that wasn't the truth she was telling her.

"Really now?" Melissa said.

"I am not lying to you, honest!" Casey said. Melissa knew that she was, however, so she gave her this very cryptical warning.

"I know that you are lying to me Casey, and if I find out that you are responsible in any way to Alexander being gone, we are going to have some problems, my friend." Melissa warned her, she gave her a warning glare, and left the school. Derek then turned to face her.

"Is there anything that you would like to share with me?" Derek asked her.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell his sister?" Casey asked Derek. He nodded, and motioned for her to come clean.

"Well, last night, I told him some things that might have hurt his feelings." Casey said.

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"Something along the line of him being a selfish arrogant jerk, and that his parents were criminals." Casey said, now really regretting the things that she said.

"Great, you do know that you are going to get busted on this right?" Derek said. Casey sighed, because she knew that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, a fallen crew is resurrected, and their new leader is very familiar to everyone. R&R! **


	6. The Flames of Canada

**AN: Now everyone gets a big surprise. Just what is it?**

**Chapter Six: The Flames of Canada**

_The Flames are really a unique group of people. They ride together, they drink together, and they even fight together. What makes them stand out is the fact that these men considers everyone in the club their brother. These men are brothers, and that is one bond that we are sworn to uphold, and that is one bond that can never ever be broken._

_Alexander Meisterman Sr._

* * *

The Flames of Canada clubhouse meeting room was very familiar to Alexander. He knew where everything was, and what each thing value was. He saw the meeting table, and it had the club insignia carved in the middle, which was the Grim Reaper holding a scythe with the blade facing one way, and the Canadian Flag on the other end. Alexander sat in the seat, and felt as though he knew that he was in control, which he was, in the sense.

"So, how does the seat feel?" Jack asked him, decked out in his own F.O.C. vest.

"Right, it feels right." Alexander stated.

"Here." Jack said. He pulled out a vest, and it was one with the symbol, 'President' on it.

"That's dad's vest." Alexander said.

"Duh." Jack said. "He told me all of those years ago, that he wanted you to have this."

"Wow, thanks." Alexander said, taking the vest, and putting it on. He remembered this vest all too well, because Alexander saw his father in it a few times.

"So, now what is the first order of business?" Alexander asked.

"A meeting." Jack said. "All of the charter presidents are coming out here to meet you in about a week, but first, here."

"Nice." Alexander said. "Very nice, but what is it?"

"The F.O.C. charter." Jack said. "I want you to take this, and read it."

"Why?" Alexander asked.

"Look, Your father wrote this." Jack said proudly. "This is the original, and now it is yours. I want you to read this front to back, and bring it back to me in one week."

"Thanks again, I better brush up." Alexander said. He grabbed his stuff, and walked towards his room at the clubhouse.

* * *

Derek was about to walk into his home, when he heard a honking horn. He knew that immediately this was not going to be a very friendly encounter.

"Derek!" Derek turned around, and saw Melissa walking towards him.

"Hey, what's up?" Derek asked.

"What did Casey tell by brother?" Melissa asked him.

"What?" Derek said, playing dumb.

"Derek, if I have to bounce you off of every wall in this city until you tell me, I will do that." Melissa told him. Melissa grabbed hold of Derek, and he broke easily.

"Alright!" Derek said. "Casey told me that she said that you guys parents were no good criminals, and that Alexander was a big jerk."

"Where is she now?" Melissa asked.

"At Smelly Nelly's." Derek said.

That was all that Melissa needed to hear. She stormed off, ready to pay Casey a "friendly visit."

* * *

Casey was sitting at a table at Smelly Nelly's, talking with her friends. She looked up, and saw Melissa, Alexander's brother walking right at her, looking as though she was ready for a fight. She strolled over to them, and smiled as she approached them.

"Beat it." Melissa said, to the friends. When they didn't budge, Melissa took out her badge, and slammed it on the table.

"Beat it." Melissa commanded again. This time, the friends scattered like cockroaches. Melissa sat down in front of Casey.

"I am going to make this short and brief." Melissa told her. "I know what you said about my family, and you better know that shit isn't going to fly. And for what you said about Alexander, we have no idea where he is. We can thank you for that. If Alexander isn't all right when we find him, best believe we are holding you accountable."

Before Casey could say anything, Melissa was out the door, and Casey now felt even worse than she did, if that was possible.

* * *

After the weekend had come and gone, it was the next Monday at school, and Casey was a little on edge. Alexander's older sister Melissa, who was also a cop, threatened her yesterday, and it made her jumpy because she knew that if it would come to it, she would do something, and it would be a bad time coming.

"So, what is going on with you?" Derek asked Casey as she approached him.

"Well, Melissa threatened me yesterday." Casey said. "She said that if she doesn't find Alexander alive and well, I will regret it."

"Well, speak of the devil." Derek said pointing towards the door that leads into the school. They both watched as Alexander entered the school, dressed in all black. He walked to his locker, and grabbed his stuff, and began walking to his class. It wasn't until he saw Casey and Derek that Alexander stopped walking.

"Where have you been?" Derek asked.

"Around." Alexander said coldly. He shot a glare towards Casey, and Alexander left as if there was nothing wrong.

"Man, I know that look."

"What look?" Casey asked.

"That look." Derek answered. "That is the look that he did something." Derek said. Whatever he did, they knew that it was something that was going to be revealed very soon.

* * *

The principal of the school calmly walked into his office, and found nothing out of the ordinary, except that there was nothing there. Someone robbed his office clean, and all that was left was a Flames of Canada flag in the middle of the floor. With a note written in big, bold black letters.

_We're back._

* * *

**AN: When Dennis and Alexander meet, it will be a big deal, and fist will fly. R*R!**


	7. The Deal With Fathers and Flames

**AN: As Alexander deals with the other charter Presidents, Dennis arrives, and the two were never the best of friends anyway...**

**Chapter Seven: The Deal With Fathers and Flames**

Needless to say, Alexander was nervous as he sat at the President's table in his clubhouse. Not just because he was brand new to all of this, but because he was now looking at all of the men that served with his father all of those years ago. All of the charter presidents looked at him as if he was new to this, and he was, allegedly. See, his father, Alexander Sr., was the one that was grooming him to do this, and he was exposed to this life early on. So, in essence, he was going to be dragged into this life and this club sooner or later, no matter what happened.

As the other charter presidents look at him, and Alexander knew that he need to say something. Alexander cleared his throat, and spoke.

"Everyone is looking at me like I am a complete stranger." Alexander said. "Look, everyone here either has heard of me or known me since I was a little kid. I know that I am going to take a while to earn everyone's respect and everyone's trust, and I am willing to do that, no matter how long it takes."

Everyone remained silent for a while. Then Jack spoke up.

"Look, this is the original charter of this club, and we have to trust him, or we can at least break him in on the things that his father did." Jack said, which caused most of them to nod their heads and mutter in agreement.

"Okay, now that we have that settled away, I need to ask this." Alexander said. "Which one of you guys here broke into my principal's office and stole everything that he had, and left our flag there?"

Almost on cue, all of the eyes turned towards Jack.

"It was a joke." Jack said. Alexander placed his face in his hands, murmuring to himself.

"You do know that this is going to be put on me, right?" Alexander said.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Our flag was found in their office, and I am the acting president now. What do you mean 'How?'" Alexander said.

"Just let us handle it. Okay?" Jack said.

"I have a lot on my mind anyway." Alexander said. "No doubt that Melissa and Seth know what I am doing, so I need to find a way to do damage control, and Dennis is in town. Me and that asshole are never going to be friends."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing yet." Alexander said. "Just let me handle this, and I will tell you guys if I need anything.

Alexander stood from the table, and left the room. Jack sighed, and adjourned the meeting, then followed Alexander.

"Alright. I want to know the real reason that you are doing this." Jack said. "Something happened that made you jump at this chance to run this club and I want to know what is was."

"Alright." Alexander said. Sitting on the empty bed, he told Jack the truth. "Casey told me that she hated me and that our parents were criminals. I figured that if I could prove her wrong, that could change her mind."

"I can't believe that little tramp said that." Jack said.

"Look, she was just pissed off at me and was trying to hurt me, and boy did it work..." Alexander sighed.

"Well, don't worry. She is not going to get away with saying bull like that." Jack told Alexander.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Alexander asked, knowing that it was going to be something violent.

"You'll see." Jack said, leaving Alexander to wonder what he meant as he watched Jack walk off.

* * *

Casey knew that she was really sorry for what she said to Alexander, but she knew that she wasn't going to get the chance to say that to him, because he probably hated her for telling him those horrible things about him and his parents.

Seth came up to the door, and Casey opened it right before he knocked.

"Hey, where's Alexander?" He asked Casey.

"I don't know." Casey said sadly. "I haven't seen him since his birthday."

"Why what happened?" Seth asked.

"Well..." Casey rambled off.

"Wait, did you tell him something?" Seth said. By this time, Dennis entered the room, and motorcycles can be heard in the distance.

"What's going on?" Dennis said, stepping in between Casey and Seth.

"Just a friendly little conversation. One that you don't need to be bothered with." Seth said, still giving the evil eye to Casey.

"This is my daughter, and anything that your evil little brother did to her is my business." Seth said, which caused Seth to get a lot more angrier. Soon enough, his sister arrived, and walked up to the bickering men.

"Hello, is there anything that I should help you with?" Melissa said calmly.

"Yes, please remove this man from this property." Dennis said, trying to sound superior to Seth, which caused them to get angry.

"Sir, let me explain this to you so that your brain can comprehend this." Melissa said, trying not to get even more angry than she already was. "Your daughter has said some hurtful things about our family and that is just not going to fly with us. So we are here to make the hostilities end on a peaceful note, but that isn't going to happen."

Before Dennis could say another word, Melissa pushed him back into the house, and pulled Seth off of their porch.

"I know what Alexander has been doing." Melissa says.

"What? Where is he?" Seth asked.

"At dad's clubhouse." Melissa says.

"WHAT?" Seth said in total disbelief. "That means..."

"Yeah, he's the most powerful man in town." Melissa said.

"Yeah, but what do we do about them?" Seth said, pointing towards the house.

"Nothing, we let Alexander handle it." Melissa smiled.

* * *

**AN: Keep reading for more!**


	8. The Green Light

**AN: No sooner than when Alexander becomes the new leader with a notorious club, he is faced with a crisis already.**

**Chapter Eight: The Green Light**

It was needless to say that when you live in a community where everyone knows you and your family, word travels quickly about what happens to you and what you are doing or what you are involved in. Alexander found that out quickly. Everyone in town seemed to already know that he was with a club that is known for being on both sides of the law. He began to receive looks that were mostly about fear, and curiosity. As these looks began to come in from every where, Alexander let a small smile grow across his face.

_Good, now they know that I am not someone to be messed with. _Alexander thought.

* * *

As Alexander took a seat in his room, a knock came from th front door. Alexander expected this to be his brother or sister, but he answered and saw that it was Jack. Jack had a look on his face that meant that something was happening.

"Well, you're not here for milk and cookies, so what is up?" Alexander asked Jack.

"There's a rumor circling in the club about someone putting a green light on someone that you know." Jack said.

"Wait who put up the green light?" Alexander asked Jack again.

"I don't know, it had to be one of the other charter presidents who did so." Jack answered.

"Great. This means that I can't do anything about it, right?" Alexander asked.

"Just the opposite." Jack began. "The green light means that everyone in the club is ordered to kill someone on sight, but the decision for the green light comes down to the club president, which is you."

"So I can stop this, right?" Alexander asked Jack once more. "Great, all we have to do is to find out who the green light is on."

"Alexander, the green light is on Dennis." Jack said. All Alexander did was sigh.

"Great, let's go give him the good news."

* * *

Dennis walked into his living room. Little did he know, someone was already in there waiting on him.

"Glad to see that you are up." Alexander said, jolting him in surprise.

"What are YOU doing here?" Dennis asked, still in shock. "Doesn't matter, I am calling the cops."

"Line's are cut." Alexander said. "Look, I need to tell you something."

"Why should I listen to you?" Dennis asked.

"Look, jackass. My club has put a green light on you, and that means that every member of the Flames of Canada is ordered to kill you on sight." Alexander said.

"What?" Dennis said in disbelief.

"But lucky you." Alexander said with mockingly sarcastic happiness in his voice. "The final decision for the green light on you comes down to the club president, which is yours truly. For some odd reason, I am not in favor of killing you."

"I suppose I should be grateful." Dennis said in a sarcastic voice.

"See? That is the type of shit that led to the green light in the first place." Alexander said. "Look, I am calling off the green light, but you disrespected the club, and that crap doesn't go unanswered, my friend."

Dennis sat there in total disbelief. His life was endangered and saved in a matter of moments. Before he could answer another question, Alexander was gone.

* * *

Melissa was sitting in her office when Nora walked in, looking angry. Melissa dropped her work, and looked at the mother.

"Can I help you?" Melissa said.

"Yeah, you need to put your little brother on a leash." Nora said, angrily. "Dennis told me that he broke into his house and threatened him."

"What did Alexander tell Dennis?" Melissa asked her, trying to keep herself from doing damage to Nora.

"That is not important. What is important is that you need to do something about that hoodlum you call a brother." Nora said.

"Nora, watch it." Melissa said. Nora thought that because they were in a police station with a lot of cops around that Melissa wouldn't do anything, but she was dead wrong.

"Or what?" Nora said. "You and that gang banger brother of yours-" Melissa leapt across the table, and grabbed her by the throat before she could say another word.

"How dare you!" Melissa hissed. "You don't know them, you don't know any of them!"

"Oh my god!" Nora said. "You hit me! That's it! You are finished. When I tell them what you did to me..."

Nora made a move to leave, Melissa pulled her away, and when their eyes met, Melissa punched her in the face. As Nora laid there on the floor bleeding, Melissa pulled her to her feet, and got right in her face.

"Listen here Nora Venturi." Melissa said. "You better watch what you do and say to me and my family from now on. The Flames of Canada and Alexander run this town now. They have the cops on the payroll and this town in its pocket so if you dare tell anyone that I did this to you it will be the biggest mistake that you will ever have made in your life. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Nora said, her voice trembling.

"Good, now wipe that blood off of your face, you look a little like someone broke your nose." Melissa said.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter, things get ugly between the two families, so ugly that Alexander has to call a sit down. R&R!**


	9. The Meeting Between Families

**AN: How will things go now that Melissa assaulted Nora? Not well, that is for damn sure...**

**Chapter Nine: The Meeting Between Families**

"You what!" Alexander and Seth both said in total disbelief.

"I hit Nora and broke her nose." Melissa said. "I heard her talking about you being a gang banger and talking down about us, and the next thing I knew I hit her in the face and I had my hands around her throat."

Both Alexander and Seth were struggling trying to keep their fits of laughter under control. Melissa growled at her little brothers, trying to stop these idiots from laughing at her.

"Man, who knew that our big sister was a scrapper?" Seth said.

"Well, she is a cop, and she has been hanging around us, so that has to be normal." Alexander said.

"Are you two idiots through?" Melissa growled.

"Not by a longshot." Alexander said. "So, what are you going to tell George?"

"I will think of something when the time comes." Melissa said.

"The time is now, look who is coming now." Alexander said, pointing to George walking angrily to the house.

Melissa and Seth scattered to different parts of the house, leaving Alexander to deal with George's wrath.

Perfect.

"Well, what can I do for you on this fine Sunday afternoon?" Alexander asked George.

"Where is she?" George asked.

"By 'she', by chance do you mean my sister?" Alexander asked, playing stupid.

"Yeah, where is she?" George asked. Alexander stepped outside, and saw that this was not going to end well.

"Listen here." Alexander began. "I know what Nora said about me, and to be honest, that was the nicest way that things were going to go between those two. Now, if you don't want things to get worse, I suggest that you get off of my porch."

"Are you threatening me?" George asked.

"No, but they might not be so friendly." Alexander said, pointing behind him. George looked and saw that there were bikes heading right for the house. George saw that as a sign to take his leave. Alexander smiled, and walked down the steps to talk to his friends.

"What was that about?" Jack asked Alexander.

"Melissa hit Nora in the face, and George was over here trying to get in our face about it." Alexander said.

"Wow, what are you going to do about it?" Jack asked him.

"Call a meeting." Alexander said. "We will call an end to this. Rather sooner than later."

* * *

Alexander had an dilemma. He knew that the next day at school, he was going to get confronted by Casey about what happened between his sister and her mom. He knew what he was going to say once he saw her, and he knew that was going to be soon.

Another thing that Alexander had trouble with, was the way that kids treated him. The kids looked at him like he was someone to be feared, and with the guys that he rolled with, that was true.

As Alexander was at his locker, he felt someone come up behind him, and he knew that right at that moment, it was Casey.

"I take it that you aren't here to wow me with your looks, are you?" Alexander told her.

"Why did your sister hit my mom?" Casey asked Alexander.

"I also suppose that an 'Hi Alexander' is out of the question." Alexander replied.

"What happened?" Casey asked again.

"I don't know." Alexander said. "From what I heard, Nora cracked wise, and Melissa cracked her one. They're even, so that's the end of it."

"Excuse me?" Casey said, getting angry.

"Casey, when people talk down to certain people, they get cracked one in the face..."

Casey had enough. Before Alexander could do anything, Casey smacked him, and it was loud enough that many passing students stopped to see what was going on. Alexander just gave Casey a smile, and walked off as if nothing happened. Casey soon began to regret what had just happened and what she did...

* * *

Alexander was sitting in his room, calmly staring at his ceiling when his brother came in.

"Well, everything is set up, and we are meeting at Smelly Nelly's tomorrow." Seth said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Good." Alexander said, not looking at his brother.

"Alexander, I have no problem with what you are doing, but if you do one thing illegal, me and Melissa will kill you, alright?" Seth said in a semi serious tone.

"So, what is going to happen at this little meeting of yours?" Seth asked Alexander.

"You are just going to have to wait and hear about it." Alexander said. "I have a feeling that this is going to get very interesting."

* * *

Alexander and Jack sat at a table in Smelly Nelly's calmly waiting for Nora and Dennis to show up. Various members of the club were scattered around, and he knew that if it were to jump off, they were going to pay for it big time.

"Here they come." Jack said. Alexander looked towards the door, and saw Nora, George, and Dennis entered. Alexander smiled, and waved the over to the table.

"Why are we here?" George asked.

"Well, I only invited Nora and Dennis, but since you are here, you might as well hear my tangent." Alexander said.

"This is going to be good." Dennis said under his breath.

"Shut up, asshole." Jack said.

"Let me say this." Alexander began. "I have heard all of the crap that you guys have been saying about us. This club, The Flames of Canada, my late father built from the ground up, and the fact that you guys have been running your mouths as if I won't hear it, makes things really ugly. I am here to tell you that besides the fact that we aren't on good terms, I want to be friends, and I can be a very helpful ally, or your worse enemy. Look, we have been friends for a long time, and I want us to stay that way. I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened between us."

* * *

**AN: Awww. But that isn't the end of this story. Just as things are starting to get peaceful, a nasty rumor surfaces. R&R!**


	10. Leader of Men

**AN: As things finally get better between the two families, something, or someone rather, finally breaks that momentary peace, and a leader makes his presence known.**

**Chapter Ten: Leader of Men**

Needless to say, after he finally got things together, and finally calm things down between families, Alexander felt as though things were going good, not great or excellent, but good. He felt as though that things were going to get back to normal, it was going to take a while, no doubt about that. If there was one thing that Alexander was glad for, it was the fact that everything was back on the right track between the two families, and Alexander was going to make sure with everything between their families was going to stay that way.

* * *

Alexander and Derek were standing at their lockers, talking and chatting about various things. They both saw that Casey was talking with Truman, and without warning, she walked off in a huff.

"Wow, what was that about?" Alexander asked Derek.

"Well, from what I heard, things were getting a little sour between those two." Derek said. "Man, from what I heard during a phone call between those two, they are done, and what we saw right now, that confirms it."

"That sucks." Alexander said.

"Yeah, but things are going to change, and not for the better either." Derek said.

"Yeah, and not for the better either." Alexander said. "Let's get to class, I have bigger things to think about."

* * *

Alexander was sitting on his floor in his room, his back against his bed, while he was doing his homework. Just as he finished, he heard his cell phone ring. Sighing, Alexander answered it.

"Yeah." Alexander responded in his phone.

"I'm outside, we have a situation here." His sister said. Alexander pulled on a sweatshirt, and went outside to greet his sister, who was with Jack.

"Okay, what's up?" Alexander asked, then Melissa motioned for Jack to speak.

"There is a rumor going around that Truman has been bragging about sleeping with Casey on their first date." Jack said. Alexander had a look that was of total disbelief.

"Wait, why would he do something like that?" Alexander asked.

"Anger, he was mad that Casey broke it off with him." Melissa said.

"Man, this is going to be something." Alexander said. Just as he was going to speak again, Alexander looked up, and saw that Nora came out and stood on his porch, and motioned for Alexander and Melissa to come over.

"Come on, and leave your vest here." Alexander said.

* * *

"What happened? What's going on?" Alexander asked.

"Truman had spread a rumor about Casey." Nora said.

"Man, I figured that was going on." Alexander said.

"Do you know how far has it spread?" Nora asked him.

"Pretty far." Alexander said. "Melissa and Jack told me about it, so it had probably spread even farther than that."

"She's upstairs crying her eyes out." Nora said. "Melissa do you think you can help me talk to her?"

"Do you think that I should?" Melissa asked. Nora nodded her head, yes.

"Nora, what can I do?" Alexander asked in the most sincere way.

"I know that you care about her, so do what you think is right." Nora said, as she and Melissa went upstairs, Alexander and Jack sat on the porch, pondering their next move.

"Alright, now what are we going to do?" Jack asked him.

"Truman is at Smelly Nelly's right now." Alexander said. Then an evil grin crossed his face.

"Call the others, it is time to pay or friend a little visit." Alexander said.

* * *

Derek watched as Truman sat at his table, acting as if nothing was going on. Derek wanted to come over, and smack him in his face. He knew better, because he knew that something was going to happen, and as he heard the roar of motorcycles ride up the street, Derek knew that he was going to get what was coming to him.

"Oh Truman!" Alexander said, walking inside, five guys right behind him. Truman turned around, and saw that Alexander was walking towards him, holding a bat. Truman tried to run, but Derek pushed him back in his seat.

Alexander grabbed him by his collar, lifted him out of his seat, and pinned him against a nearby wall.

"You think that you are slick? You think that spreading rumors is funny?" Alexander growled. "Tomorrow, you are going to apologize to Casey, and you are going to tell everyone at school that you made the entire thing up, okay?"

"Okay," Truman said. "Look, everyone. The story that I told you about Casey is a lie. I made it up out of anger because I was mad that she broke up with me."

Alexander smiled at him. He figured that was enough for now. Alexander grabbed his bat, and left, but not before punching Truman in the face.

"That was for lying in the first place." Alexander said, leaving with his brothers in arms.

* * *

Alexander saw that there were cop cars sitting in front of his house, and they knew that they were there for him. Alexander didn't fight when they placed the cuffs on him, and placed him in the squad car.

"For what it was worth, it was cool what you did, it reminded me of what your father did for your mom." One cop said.

"I know, I know." Alexander said, knowing he did the right thing. His brother and sister were going to chew him off good after he gets out of jail, and there was no way that this wasn't going to be all over school in a few days, but again, he know he did the right thing by Casey.

He loved Casey, after all.

* * *

**AN: The last chapter is next. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	11. Thanks For Everything

**AN: This is the final chapter, and just wanted to say, thanks for reading.**

**Chapter Eleven: Thanks For Everything**

Having a sister in law enforcement can be a really big help. Alexander can vouch for that. Not soon after he was brought into the police station, he was taken out of those handcuffs that he was in, and was released without charge. Alexander figured that either the club intimidated someone into not pressing charges, or his big sister got them to not charge him with anything. Either way, he went home, prepared to get an earful from his older siblings. Then again, things weren't going according to plan during this whole mess anyway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexander asked as he entered his home.

"Well, I just wanted to drop by and say thanks." George said. "I really appreciate what you did for Casey."

"It was no problem. How is she, by the way?" Alexander asked.

"She's alright, after she heard what you did to Truman, she began to laugh and calm down." Nora said.

"Good. That little prick deserved what he got." Alexander said.

"Well, needless to say, pretty much everyone has heard about what you did, and they are all talking about it right now." Seth said.

"Needless to say, you will not be going to school, tomorrow." Melissa said.

"Yeah, that's good to know." Alexander said, "Well, if you need me, I will be in my room, soaking up my newfound fame.

"Goodnight, man." Melissa and Seth called after him.

"Yeah, goodnight." Alexander called after them both.

* * *

Alexander laid on his bed, and a bunch of different thoughts were running through his mind. After everything that was going on, he knew that he and Casey getting together after everything that has and will most likely will going to happen, a relationship at this point is going to be a very long shot at this point.

Alexander looked over at his cell phone, and literally had to fight the urge to call her.

He picked up his cell phone, and right before he dialed Casey's number, he chickened out.

"Well, us not getting together probably the best for her." Alexander said to himself. "Why would she want to be with someone like me anyway?"

Alexander crawled into his bed, and went to sleep. Needless to say, Casey was on his mind, and it was going to stay that way.

* * *

The next day was a very uneventful one. Seeing as how Alexander wasn't at school, all he did was stay home, and play video games. At about 3:00 PM, his cell phone rang. It was Derek, of course.

"Yeah, Derek." Alexander greeted.

"Man, school is buzzing after what you did yesterday." Derek said.

"Really? What is everyone saying?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing bad, but Truman told everyone that he didn't sleep with Casey. Everyone saw what a jerk he was." Derek said. "Look, from me, thanks for looking out for Casey."

"Awww, man. You're getting soft on me, aren't you?" Alexander teased.

"Later jerk." Derek laughed.

"Bye, jackass." Alexander said, hanging up. It was good to laugh again.

* * *

Not sooner after he finished talking to Derek, Alexander heard the doorbell. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, he went downstairs to see who was at his door. He opened it, and got a pleasant surprise. It was a very familiar brunette wearing a skirt and a buttoned up blouse.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" Alexander asked.

"Nothing really. I noticed that you weren't at school, so I came over to check on you." Casey said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Alexander said, still taken aback that she was here. The girl that he had a crush on was here.

"You have a nice place." Casey told Alexander.

"Thanks." Alexander told her. "It is only me and Seth, so we keep it clean, when he isn't here, I am in my room."

"Can I see it?" Casey said.

"Sure, no problem." Alexander told her. He quietly led her to his room, and she entered and smiled.

"Nice." Casey said.

"So, what really brings you around my way?" Alexander asked her.

"Look, I have wanted to say two things." Casey began. "One, I am sorry for all of the things that I said about you. I never meant any of those horrible things. Second, I really am grateful for what you did. Everyone at school knows about it and they are more than less impressed about what you have done. Especially me."

"Why, thank you." Alexander said, he was really blushing now. She looked at him, and kept smiling. She stood up, straightened out her clothes and was standing a mere few inches away from Alexander.

Before he could say anything. Casey leaned in and kissed him passionately. Needless to say this type of action from someone like Casey took Alexander completely by surprise. Casey broke the kiss, and smiled at him.

"Well, I will see you later. I have to get home before my parents miss me." Casey said. Alexander walked Casey to the front door, and smiled as she watched her leave.

"Well, I guess I have a new girlfriend." Alexander said to himself. He smiled, and went back inside. He was finally happy, and with Casey at his side, he couldn't be happier.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! STAY TUNED FOR MY NEWEST STORY!**


End file.
